Alastair Muir and the Memories of Ice
by Fytt
Summary: I dreamt I could go to Hogwarts when I was 11, I'm now writing when I am 16. Based on the Book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Harry Potter was not the only kid in Hogwarts to have adventures. Not the only kid to fight against the dark lords forces


This is my first every story so please don't be harsh. I have nae written anything since I was about 13 so I may be a wee bit rusty. Please review when you have the chance.

Disclaimer – Harry Potter is not owned by me. However, the name Alastair Muir is mine so it cannot be used without my permission.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Howls and Owls**

West Hill

Aberdeenshire

9th July 2000

23:36

Snow drifted down peacefully over the buildings of Brimmond Drive. For 2 days, ice cold winds have blown snow from the highlands onto the eastern side of Scotland. Thick drifts of snow blocked of all but the most determined driver. An eerie silence surrounded the village, even the construction of the 'West Hill Industrial Estate' was put on hold.

This silence was not unnoticed however; a 10 year old boy dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown was watching the snow failing in wonder, it was almost magical. Alastair Muir had never seen snow before. A tear rolled down his eye as he remembered his Mother telling him about snow, how cold and fluffy it is, how every flake is a different shape... The cancer earlier in the year took her away.

Alastair was a small lad, with brown hair and blue eyes flecked with green. Quiet, moody with a permanent scowl on the outside but inside, Alastair has a heart of gold and a joyful temperament. Only his eyes could show what he was capable of. He was intelligent and a successful sportsman but his mind was a mess. The death of his Mother and having to watch his younger Brother struggle to survive made Alastair retreat further and further into his shell. Alastair felt colder then the snow outside.

Tap Tap

He looked around his bedroom, shale coloured walls, bookcase covered with books and trophies in the corner, bed with heated mattress in the middle of his room, guitar resting against his wardrobe.

Tap Tap

That sound again, "It's not the pipes, they were fixed last week." He thought, perplexed.

Tap Tap Tap

"No-one is at the door."

Tap Tap Tap

Then Alastair saw what was making the sound. The largest owl he had ever seen was perched on his windowsill, head cocked to the left side, wanting to be let in.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Crack!

Shards of glass mixed with snow and feathers bundled through the window. Cold winds whipped round the room, leaving icy tendrils to entwine around the dark, shaded parts of the room.

"OW!"

Blood droplets flicked out were the owl was furiously pecking Alastair's fingers.

"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!"

The owl hopped to the ground and held out a leg, a leg containing a letter addressed to...

_Mr A Muir_

_The Bedroom Window_

_82 Brimmond Drive_

_West Hill_

_Aberdeenshire_

Alastair dropped down onto his knees and started to untie his letter from the owl though hampered by the owl pecking his knuckles. Finally, having taken the letter, Alastair picked up the owl and threw it, unceremonially, out of the window.

With a shaking hand, Alastair ripped the envelope open to find, written in Emerald Green Handwriting, an invitation to…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Muir_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September, We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_PS. Mr Muir, A minister for magic official will arrive tomorrow to help you get your gear._

Alastair sat down in Bewilderment. Magic? Hogwarts? Supreme Mugwump? Things just didn't make any sense.

"This must be a dream" he thought "I'll wake up soon and it will all be fine."

Alastair got into bed, wrapped his blankets around him tightly to keep out the cold and drifted off to sleep…

Though outside, the wind was howling in disagreement.

* * *

A small chapter I know. I just don't have much to write about at the beginning. I'm much better thinking up elaborate plots in the middle of a book.

Please Review and I hope you enjoy.

I also need a proof reader :)


End file.
